So offensichtlich
by Sophie Hope Black
Summary: Ron macht sich Gedanken über seine besten Freunde. und er erkennt was beide nicht einsehen wollen, sie lieben sich.


**So offensichtlich**

by moondragon

Die Geschichte ist nicht von mir sondern von Moondragon.

Sie war so nett und hat mir erlaubt sie zu übersetzen.

_Es ist so offensichtlich._

Ich beobachte sie, wie sie jeweils auf einer Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes sitzen.

Ab und zu schauen sie von ihren Hausaufgaben auf und lassen den Blick zum Anderen wandern.

Es ist interessant zu beobachten, wie sie sich gegenseitig anschauen, ohne es zu bemerken.

_Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie sie das ignorieren können._

_Es ist so offensichtlich._

_Ich schätze, Verleugnung ist wirklich eine mächtige Sache. Aber manchmal kann ich nicht anders als mich zu fragen, ob sie es jemals zugeben werden._

_Zumindest vor sich selbst._

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich es das erste Mal bemerkt habe._

_Da waren all diese kleinen Dinge zwischen ihnen._

_Die kleinen lächelnden Blicke, die sie sich im Unterricht zuwerfen. Wenn sie sich nach den Sommerferien treffen, umarmen sie sich länger als nötig gewesen wäre._

_Wie er sie herumwirbelt, wenn wir ein Quidditchspiel gewonnen haben._

_Es sind diese kleinen Momente, die sie zusammen bringen, und du würdest es auch sehen._

_Sie lieben sich._

_Manchmal möchte ich ausflippen. Meine besten Freunde sind ineinander verliebt._

_Harry und Hermine sind verliebt…_

_Das ganze erscheint einfach absurd und irreal._

_Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. Ich denke ich sollte ärgerlich sein oder glücklich oder verwirrt oder…_

_Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht._

_Am Anfang war ich ein bisschen sauer. Ich meine wir sind Freunde, wir alle drei und dann verlieben sie sich einfach._

„_Der Held bekommt das Mädchen"_

_Ist das nicht das was in einem Buch passieren würde?_

_Aber nach einer Weile habe ich eingesehen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist. Sie haben sich nicht dazu entschieden, dass sie sich verlieben sollten._

_Teufel noch mal, sie wissen noch nicht einmal, dass sie ineinander verliebt sind._

_Ob ich verwirrt bin? Vielleicht ab und zu. In zwischen bin ich eher amüsiert, denke ich._

_Zu sehen, wie sie sich in der Nähe des anderen verhalten macht ich zu Weilen echt verrückt._

_Die Art wie er errötet, wenn sie ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gibt._

_Auf die Wange selbstverständlich._

_Es ist wie eine endlose Kette an Unterhaltung. Wohlgemerkt, ich bin nicht der einzige, der die Veränderung in Harrys und Hermines „Freundschaft" bemerkt hat._

_Ich bin weit davon entfernt. Ich meine, es gibt mittlerweile sogar schon Wetten an der Schule, wann die beiden zusammen kommen. _

_Das witzige ist, dass sich die beiden dem noch nicht einmal bewusst sind. Komischerweise ist noch niemandem etwas rausgerutscht._

_Noch seltsamer ist es, da Lavender die ganze Wett-Geschichte überwacht._

_Professor Trelawny prophezeit es seit unserem 5. Schuljahr. Dass sie sich verlieben werden, meine ich._

_Nicht dass ihre Prophezeiungen etwas taugen würden._

_Rita Kimmkorn schrieb ein paar Artikel über die beiden. Harry und Hermine haben nur darüber gelacht oder die Artikel komplett ignoriert._

_Am Anfang tat ich mich schwer damit, aber wie ich schon sagte, habe ich es eingesehen._

_Sie lieben sich wirklich._

_Ich frage mich was passieren wir, wenn wir unseren Abschluss machen. Ich weiß, dass Hermine an irgendeine Uni gehen wird._

_Und Harry? Er hat glaube ich auch übers studieren nachgedacht._

_Was mich betrifft, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin durch mit der Schule._

_Ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns nicht auseinander leben, wenn wir uns nicht mehr so oft sehen, wie bisher._

_Das wird seltsam werden. Ich meine wir sind daran gewöhnt uns 24 Stunden am Tag zu sehen und plötzlich werden wir weit voneinander entfernst sein._

_Ich hoffe, dass sich Harry und Hermine über ihre Gefühle klar werden._

_Manchmal überlege ich, wie es sein wird, wenn sie es herausgefunden haben._

_Ich denke ich habe ein bisschen Angst davor, das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein._

_Aber ich denke, dass wir nie aufhören werden Freunde zu sein, egal was passiert. Dafür haben wir zu viel miteinander erlebt._

„Ron?"

Hermines Stimme holt mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. Ich schaue auf und sehe sie vor mir stehen.

„Hallo Hermine. Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte spazieren gehen und habe mich gefragt ob du vielleicht mitkommst."

„Nah. Ich muss noch meine Wahrsagen-Hausaufgaben fertig machen."

_So deprimierend es ist. Es stimmt. Die Hausaufgaben sind noch genauso unvollendet, wie sie es waren, bevor meine Gedanke zu anderen Themen abschweiften_

Hermine dreht sich zu Harry, der neben mir sitzt. Seine Hausaufgaben sind offenbar fertig.

Sehr unfair.

„Was ist mit dir Harry? Kommst du mit?" Harry schaut von seinem Pergament auf und als er Hermine sieht, macht sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Klar warum nicht?"

Hermine streckt ihm die Hand entgegen. Er ergreift sie und steht aus dem Sessel auf.

Harry lächelt sein Markenzeichen Lächeln und sie verlassen gemeinsam den Raum,

immer noch Händchen haltend, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.

Ich nehme an dass es das ist.

_Hmmm. Ich frage mich wo Lavender ist. Ich habe eine Wette zu platzieren._

Sooo ich habe fertig.

Ich liebe diese Geschichte einfach ;)

Moondragon schrieb zwar dass Ron ziemlich OoC ist, aber das sehe ich eigentlich anders.

Wenn mir mal annehmen, dass er sich nicht in Hermine verliebt hätte, könnte ich mir diese Reaktion gut an ihm vorstellen. Was meint ihr?

Ihr wisst wie es geht. Also scheut euch nicht und lasst mir gaaaanz viele kommis da! :D


End file.
